An approach to evaluate immune function consisting of T cell proliferative responses to mitogens and recall antigens as well as B cell responses to recall and neo antigens is being developed. This is being done in a consistent manner with well developed controls and plans to extend these studies into cytokine production patterns are already made. Once fully operational, this will provide critical information in the evaluation of patients with possible immune disorders and in following patients post bone marrow transplantation.